1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to an oven for cooking and holding meats, fish and fowl. In particular, the present invention is an oven which serves as a smoker, slow roast and holding chamber for various meats and other foods.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Various cookers have been proposed in the past which can be used to cook and smoke foods. Examples of these types of food cookers or food smokers are shown in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: Rutherford 1,837,924, Parker 2,568,022, Angelo 3,299,800, Kirkpatrick 3,333,526, Muse 3,776,127, McLain 3,817,166, Muse 4,020,322, Stewart 4,140,049, Perrine et al 4,232,597, Muse 4,300,444, Maurer 4,344,358, Robbins 4,374,489, Green, Jr. 4,436,100, Anstedt 4,467,709, Cothran 4,474,107, Hitch et al 4,495,860 and Smith et al 4,554,864.
There is a continuing need for an oven which is suitable for use in large and small restaurants, which cooks food by a combination of smoke, steam and marinades, and which also can function as a holding chamber after cooking is complete. For restaurant use, the oven must be easily cleaned.